Bello angel
by Shuichi Usagi
Summary: la pasion de un angel con su amado demonio.¿Podra el amor unirlos?
1. La llegada del angel

Cap1: La llegada del ángel

La tierra siempre es visitada tanto por demonios como por ángeles, los cuales vienen a salvar la raza humana de todos lo males que cometen en su corta existencia, esa es la misión que le fue otorgada por su Dios, pero habían reglas para aquellos ángeles:  
Nunca enamorarse de un ser humano, por eso el castigo sería cortar sus alas y se convertirían en simples almas o podría recibir un peor castigo.  
Los dos Ángeles que deberían bajar al mundo humano, miraban desde la puerta que separaba aquellos dos mundos totalmente diferentes, observaban como los demonios se apoderaban de los débiles corazones de las personas y les hacían cometer graves pecados.  
Por fin llegó el turno de bajar a la tierra. Las puertas se abren permitiéndoles el paso a esos dos seres inocentes, tan bellos…

-aquí es el momento de separarnos- mientras se despedía con una hermosa sonrisa-no te involucres demasiado recuerda las leyes shuichi-

-si lo se!- gritándole a distancia despidiéndose de su amigo y compañero de vigilancia- no te preocupes por mi hiroshi.

El mundo humano estaba plagado de seres demoníacos, los cuales se mezclaban con las personas fácilmente, haciéndoles difícil de distinguir incluso por los ángeles.  
A shuichi le encantaba bajar a la tierra, era un mundo bello, pero cruel, tenía hermosos paisajes y eso era lo que más le atraía.

-suspirando- es una lastima solo venir para cuidar a las personas, prefiero los días libres- andaba tranquilamente por las calles, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, la gente común y corriente solo veía un hermoso Joven de cabellos rosados, con una mirada inocente e infantil, vestido con unas ropas simple de un blanco brillante.  
Se detuvo en un callejón donde al final de el se hallaba un anciano recostado en unos cartones siendo tapado únicamente por una tela toda ennegrecida por el barro.

-disculpe- era un tono dulce, tan suave, tan bello- tome coma esto- de uno de sus bolsillos saca un panecillo el cual se lo ofrece amablemente.

-muchas gracias pequeño- agrego el anciano mientras comía con rapidez botando algunas migajas al piso- estaba delicioso, que haces aquí? Nuevamente nos vigilas?  
Muchas personas casi siempre ancianos y niños, veían a los Ángeles como tales, pero solo en menor cantidad.

-así es, es una lastima venir, y ver como empeora cada vez más este mundo- cambiando su mirada, llenándose de una tristeza.

-te entiendo pequeño, aquí solo hay maldad… mira- señalando hacia la vereda de enfrente- aquel hombre…mejor dicho, aquel demonio, ha pasado miles de veces por aquí, no recuerdo con exactitud, que día lo vi con un grupo de muchachos asaltando una pareja, golpeando al tipo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo y a la muchacha….- bajando la mirada- bueno a ella no se que le paso, solo vi que se la llevaron, pero puedes creer que habían personas mirando, y nadie hizo nada por ayudarlos, fui yo quien se acerco, fui yo quien lo trajo hasta aquí y le limpie las heridas del rostro, fue aquí donde aquel muchacho lloro por su novia…deseo dejar luego este asqueroso mundo, por que no me llevas?- pregunto el anciano.

- discúlpeme ese no es mi trabajo, yo solo vengo a vigilar, no puedo interferir con la vida de nadie, lo lamento mucho.

-vamos no pongas esa cara muchacho, muéstrame aquella hermosa sonrisa, que siempre me da energía para seguir viviendo.

-señor…- lo vio a los ojos y solo pudo responder con una sonrisa a lo que le pedía- tengo que seguir mi camino, mañana vendré de nuevo, cuídese.

Nuevamente caminaba entre la multitud, algunas miradas frías se posaban en el, sabia perfectamente de quienes eran, nunca había sido atacado por un demonio, pero les temía.  
Visito muchas personas que vivian en la calle, siempre entregándoles un panecillo, que sacado de su bolsillo, hablándoles un instante y siguiendo su camino.

La noche había llegado, shuichi se encontraba en un parque observando el cielo estrellado sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, viendo de vez en cuando a parejas pasar por ahí.

-es aburrido, estoy aburrido, por que siempre nos mandan a la tierra?- de pronto dejo de pensar algo le estaba molestando giro su rostor para ver lo que era pero nadie estaba cerca- debe haber sido mi imaginación.

-imaginación?- alguien se había sentado a su lado y lo veía maliciosamente- acaso yo soy una simple imagen de tu imaginación? An-ge-li-to?

-wuaaa- se había sorprendido, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un demonio- que quieres?-le repondio al rubio que tenia a su lado.

-vamos no te asuste, no te haré nada malo, solo te vi tan aburrido que quise hacerte compañía-

- no necesito de tucompañía- mientras se levantaba

-vamos abngelito no seas FOME, yo tambien estoy aburrido y solo, porqur no platicamos un poco?

-que FOME, por que todos son iguales, con razon un amigo mio se deshizo de un angel-

-que?-

-claro no los supiste, tu antecesor, aquel angel era un testarudo, solo se burlaba de nostros, nos culpaba de todo, por eso le cortamos las alas, y ya no puede volver a su mundo.

-como pudieron, su rostro demostraba una notoria tristeza, pero mezclada con rabia-

-vaaaamos, crees que solo ese Dios suyo puede castigar, nosotros tambien somos poderosos, hacemos lo que nos plazca si queremos herir a un angel, lo hacemos, eso nos divierte mucho.

-son crueles- casi no podia contener las lagrimas que pedian salir y correr por sus mejillas-

-ustedes son los crueles- acercandose al pelirosa- ustedes nos culpan de todos los malñes que hay aquí, pero no es verdad mi bello angel- tomandole delicadamente su rostro- pero veo que tu eres diferente, me agradas, podria llegar a ser tu amigo-

-no eso no esta permitido-

-quien no lo permite? Aquel Dios que solo se encuentra sentado alla en su trono, obligando y enviando a todos sus ciervos, vamos no me hagas reir- dijo con un tono sarcastico,

-no hables más de nuestro Dios, se preocupa de todos y todo-

-eso no es nada, con lo que ustedes estan obligados a hacer- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, recorriendo el camino de las lagrimas, donde con uno de sus dedos recogio aquella gota y se lo llevo a sus labios- vamos bello angelito, tu cree que hacemos esto por gusto? Tu cree que nosotros llenamos todos los corazones de cada uno de estos inútiles seres Con odio y maldad? Estas muy equivocado si piensas eso, las personas crean la maldad ellas misma, eso lo sabes, solo ayudamos que crezca la maldad.

-eso…- desvio la mirada, no sabia que responder-  
Aquello era verdad, lo sabia bien auqneu dijera lo contrario, la gentenacia inocente, pero durante su desarrollo era donde creaban ellas la maldad, la cual crecía con los años o donde tambien desaparecía.

-bueno me gutaria seguir con esta adorable conversación, pero debo volver a mi dulce hogar- mostrandole una bella sonrisa.

-ah?- acababa de reaccionar- como eso de tu hogar?, no se supone que un demonio cuando sube a la tierra, no puede volver a bajar?

- estas nuevamente equivocado, uno puede subir y bajar las veces que quiera, no te habia dicho eso tu gran dios- nuevamente con tono sarcastico.

-no lo sabia…-

-bueno- mientras se alejaba del pelirosa- ya me voy, te vere otro dia, puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

-etto..Shuichi-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-y tu?

-yo?..soy Eiri, mas conocido como el principe Yuki, hijo de Lucifer, el demonio mas poderoso, incluso mas poderoso que ese Dios tuyo.

-como? Que quien?, vamos es una broma verdad?-sorprendido con aquella revelacion.

-no, soy el principe Eiri, pero para ti mi bello Shuichi soy Yuki, simplemente Yuki.

continuara.


	2. Confusion

Capitulo 2: Confusión

No podía entender porque aquel bello rostro no se le borraba de la mente, solo fue en esa ocasión, que lo vio, y no volverá a ocurrir nuevamente, eso estaba mal, pero aun así no se borraba aquel rostro de hermosos ojos dorados y su dulce voz.  
El tiempo transcurría lentamente para Shuichi en el mundo humano, siempre visitando a los ancianos y niños de la calle, a veces jugaba con algunos perritos que se le acercaban amistosamente moviéndole la cola, pero aun así todo era aburrido.

S- Estoy completamente aburrido, por que tuve que venir de vigilancia, por que justo yo- caminaba sin rumbo, sin fijarse ni el mismo donde era llevado por sus propios pies, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y era ir a ver al vago del parque, ese era el único lugar tranquilo a esas alturas del día. Había poca gente ya que todos estaban en sus trabajos o en la casas con sus familias.

El viento en su rostro, el sonido de los pájaros, el andar del agua, todo lo tranquilizaba, pero porque nuevamente aparecía en su mente aquel rostro? Por que no se podía olvidar de ese bello demonio? Solo una pregunta concreta e le ocurrió en ese instante.  
"¿Un ángel y un demonio se pueden enamorar?.."

S- En que tonterías estoy pensando- miró al cielo y comenzó a cantar una canción.

Me oyes?  
Te llega mi voz?  
Esta melodía es para ti.  
Abrázame  
Te llegara? Entre tanta gente que tiene prisa  
Por que ahora cuando veo hacia el cielo  
Me siento tan solo?...  
Por favor, búscame  
Abrázame con esas manos  
Que son las más calidas

He estado esperando mucho tiempo  
El momento para ver  
Mi sonrisa en tus ojos  
El latir de tu corazón  
…te ofrezco…  
…esta triste melodía…

Abrázame  
Por favor búscame  
Aunque estés muy lejos  
Los milagros existen,  
Quiero encontrarte  
Sácame de este estado tan triste  
Llévame a algún sitio  
Te estaré esperando  
Hasta  
Que nos conozcamos…  
Me oyes?  
Te llega mi voz?  
Esta melodía es para ti…  
Abrázame…

Sentía tristeza, se sentía solo.

-Shuichi

Una voz familiar llego a sus oídos.

-que pasa bello ángel? Te vez triste.  
Yuki se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano al sitio donde Shuichi estaba viéndolo seriamente.

S-Yuki?? Que haces aquí- secando unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos

- Solo pasaba por aquí cuando una bella pero triste voz llamó mi atención y vine a ver de quien se trataba y muy grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un hermoso angelito cantando, a quien va dedicada, es para mi? – mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

S- Te…te equivocas…yo solo… yo solo cantaba para pasar el aburrimiento- estaba nervioso, si lo pensaba bien, esa letra había venido a su mente mientras pensaba en él.

- Pero por que te pones tan nervioso

S- no estoy nervioso -^w^-

- Jaja, eres tan bello, hasta cuando te enojas, sabes una cosa, no podía olvidar tu rostro, eres el primer angelito que habla sin miedo conmigo y eres el único que ha llamado realmente mi atención, sabes, eres único.

S- sonrojado- no digas tonterías…mejor me voy- caminando unos pocos pasos antes de ser detenido por el demonio.

-Vamos bello Shuichi, no estabas tan aburrido??

S- tengo cosas que hacer- mirándolo seriamente-

- no seas aburrido, la gente no cambiara, aunque tu los ayudes-

S- Dime que quieres-

- Solo- acercándose a él, mirando fijamente a los ojos violáceos. – Solo te quiero a ti-

S- eso…eso no será posible, no está permitido tener amistades con un demonio-

- Otra vez con lo mismo, quieres que me enoje angelito- tomándolo del mentón y acercándolo más a él, tan cerca que sentía la respiración del pequeño.

S- basta…por favor…basta, yo solo quiero estar tranquilo, si deseas estar conmigo, esta bien…hablemos, pero no te enojes que ya he visto de que son capaces ustedes y no quiero salir lastimado-

- Alguna vez algún demonio te ha atacado?- cambiando repentinamente la expresión de su rostro.

S- No, por que lo preguntas-

-para matarlo-

S. Como??- sorprendido por las palabras dichas por Yuki.

- Por la culpa de él me temes –

S- No te tengo miedo, si eso te preocupa…yo solo…no quiero enojarte…por que…podrías perder el control-

-Nunca te pondría un dedo encima lindo angelito, eres al único que protegeré desde este momento, eres el único con quien puedo hablar, el único que no logro olvidar, eres algo especial para mi-

S- etto… no crees que suena algo cursi??

- Jajaja eres tan lindo-

S- "por que tengo esta agradable sensación, y si nuestro Dios se entera que tengo esta amistad con él? El hijo de Lucifer, me castigaría, pero que puedo hacer…"-

-Nunca te pondría un dedo encima lindo angelito, eres al único que protegeré desde este momento, eres el único con quien puedo hablar, el único que no logro olvidar, eres algo especial para mi-

S- etto… no crees que suena algo cursi??

- Jajaja eres tan lindo-

S- "por que tengo esta agradable sensación, y si nuestro Dios se entera que tengo esta amistad con él? El hijo de Lucifer, me castigaría, pero que puedo hacer…"-

-te dire que mi mundo es más aburrido que este, además siempre mi padre me controla, eso es lo que más detesto, aquí puedo divertirme molestando a la gente, bueno y ahora hablando contigo mi pequeño Shuichi.

S- Al escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio se sonrojó, sintió mucha vergüenza, nadie lo llamaba por su nombre tan familiarmente, excepto Hiroshi, su amigo- Ya veo  
-^w^-

Los días transcurrieron y siempre se encontraban por la tarde y conversaban toda la noche, ya no le tenía miedo, de hecho nunca lo tuvo, ahora lo quería, tenía un amigo…  
Amigo?? Por que esa palabra no correspondía a lo que el sentía por aquel demonio??  
Estaba solo en un pasaje, viendo las vitrinas de los negocios cerrados, caminando, cuando sintió unas presencias que lo incomodaron.

- Uuuuh, mira que bello angelito tenemos aquí-

- .sí esta tan solito, quieres compañía?-

Tenía miedo, aquellos dos no se veían tan agradables como yuki, se comenzaron a acercar, mientras que él retrocedía sin querer por un callejón sin salida.

S- que quieren?!- asustado.

-Vamos, queremos divertirnos-

- si, diversión, eso es lo que queremos-

S- No soy ningún payaso para divertirlos-

-Uuuhh, se enojó nuestro ángel- mientras se acercaban aun más a Shuichi, dejándolo contra la pared.

- eres tan bello, que pasa si te quitamos aquel bello rostro, que pasa si te partimos…aquellas alitas-

Lo habían agarrado de los hombros, acercó su rostro al de Shuichi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que el otro demonio tiraba una de sus alas.

S- Duele…eso duele…por favor…deténganse…-Estaba llorando, tenía miedo.

-Que pasa es en vez de cortarte las alas, le quitamos aquella inocencia, no crees que sería más agradable.

-Eso me gusta- agarró ambas manos de Shuichi con una sola suya, mientras le daba un beso que no era correspondido.

-Vamos angelito, si lo haces enojar te ira peor- había metido ambas manos por debajo de la camisa blanca de Shuichi, tocando cada parte de su pecho, apretando fuertemente sus tetillas.

-Me estas haciendo enojar , quieres que te golpee?-

S- Basta…- Jadeaba.

-Golpéalo un poco Yuru, quítale esa linda cara-

-esta bien, sostenlo- le indico a su amigo que sostuviera las manos del pelirosa y le comenzó a dar golpes en su abdomen y en la boca, su boca sangraba, pero alguien había aparecido de repente detrás del dominio que lo golpeaba, unos ojos furiosos.

-Yuru…- Había notado la llegada de aquel demonio- Yuru detente-

- Por que? ahora estoy enojado con él- pero de pronto su mano fue detenida, volteó a ver y vio a Yuki- Principe Eiri- temor en su mirada.

- Que crees que haces?!- Furioso.

-Yo solo…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, solo vio el brazo del Rubio extendiéndose delante de él.

-Yuru!!- su amigo había desaparecido y luego lo hizo él  
Yuki tomó suavemente al pequeño y lo llevó hasta una pila de cajas donde lo recostó.

-Mi pequeño Shuichi-

Continuara…


	3. Adios

Bueno... aqui subo el ultimo capitulo...  
si salio cortito... aunque a pesar de todo tengo ganas de hacer la continuacion..

Bueno lo que nunca puse antes n.n.

Este fic es solo una loca idea que creo mi mente al momento de que se apagan las luces de mi pieza XD,, gravitation no me pertenece , (u.u) eso n.n.

Capitulo 3: Adiós…

-Yuki…-lo miraba dulcemente, veía la expresión de preocupación que tenía el rubio –Estoy bien, no pasa nada ya veras como en unos minutos estoy bien…-  
Cerró los ojos…su cuerpo le dolía, pero no quería preocupar más a su amigo.  
-Angelito…- se acerco al rostro del pequeño y le dio un suave beso en la frente haciendo que shuichi abriera sus ojos sorprendido – perdóname…  
-por qué tendría que perdonarte- levantándose tocando la suave piel del rostro de Yuki- tu me ayudaste.  
-pero no llegue a tiempo, sentía tu presencia pero no lograba encontrarte…discúlpame por llegar tan tarde.  
-si tu no hubieras llegado probablemente a mi hubieran…- no terminó la frase los labios de yuki lo había impedido, aquellos tibios labios eran tan dulces…  
Shuichi solo reacciono a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio correspondiendo al beso parando de vez en cuando en busca de oxigeno…"esto esta mal, es en contra de las reglas, pero que puedo hacer con este sentimiento por él, se bien que un demonio con un ángel nunca serán felices, se detuvo el beso, shuichi observaba tristemente a yuki.  
-¿qué te ocurre?- quiso saber el demonio-  
-¿por qué ha ocurrido esto?…yo…esta mal…yo- pero antes de terminar desapareció, yuki sabía el motivo porque a él también se le pasaba por la mente, luego unos segundos, el también desapareció.

-señor, su hijo se le ha visto últimamente con un ángel- de rodillas frente al trono donde se hallaba el demonio todo poderoso.  
-debe ser por diversión, mi hijo no haría nada en contra de las leyes y menos tener una amistad con un asqueroso ángel, él los detesta tan como yo lo hago…-  
-yo solo venía a informarles lo que los que seguidores, mandaron desde el mundo humano, además han desaparecido los nombres de dos demonios de la segunda elite-  
.¿Como, quien los destruyo!?-  
-eso aun lo investigamos señor, cuando sepa algo le informare de inmediato, eso por el momento…ah el príncipe eiri acaba de llegar-  
-llámalo deseo hablar con él, que nadie nos moleste-  
-si señor-  
La puerta sonó y se abrió al instante dejando el paso al príncipe Eiri.  
-me llamabas padre?-  
-acércate- observándolo seriamente sin perder de vista los dorados ojos del rubio- por qué regresaste tan luego del mundo humano?-  
- estaba aburrido, quería descansar…además siempre es lo mismo, por qué lo preguntas?- deteniéndose a pasos de él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro-  
-solo deseba saber el por qué….quieres algo de beber-  
-no gracias- sabía que algo andaba mal- que quieres padre tu nunca me llamas para esto, que deseas saber?-  
-se nota que me conoces bien…bueno solo quiero platicar algo, nunca tenemos conversaciones agradables- cambiando su expresión como si estuviera pensando- ya se!, supe que enviaron nuevos Ángeles es verdad eso?-  
-si, creo que fueron cuatro en total, dos de los cuales solo llegaron ayer, los otros dos ya llevan una semana y ya se irán- al decir esose dio cuenta de que ya no podría ver más a su angelito, eso lo entristeció bastante, pero aun así mantuvo la expresión fría del rostro. –ya veo, los has visto?- esa pregunta, se habría enterado de algo?...  
-si he visto a dos son tan horribles, siempre creyéndose lo máximo, por favor creen que con eso salvaran este podrido mundo? JA JA JA…-  
-y por que no te deshaces de ellos si tanto te molestan?- mirándolo fijamente.  
-eso sería divertido- si su padre ya se había enterado, pero no lo creía aun y no dejaría que lo creyera tampoco – padre, me entere que desaparecieron dos demonios- quiso desviar el tema.  
- como te enteraste?- fijando aun más sus ojos en yuki.  
-en el mundo humano me encontré con druck, el me lo contó todo-  
-si es una lastima, dos de la segunda elite desaparecieron sin dejar rastro-  
-que les habrá pasado?-  
-eso estaba investigando, subieras nuevamente?-  
-por hoy no, descansare un poco, si me disculpas-  
-vete descansa- algo raro veía en su hijo, su mirada no era…tan fría.  
Su habitación era oscura, tan solitaria…yuki estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana solo pasaba por su mente un rostro- shuichi…te iras verdad?- no podía creer lo que le pasaba, nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento, realmente ese hermoso ser, había llegado a su frió corazón, haciendo crecer aquel sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, el amor…pero que podría hacer, nunca podría estar con el aunque decidieran estar juntos, los perseguirían por siempre, mas a el por ser el hijo de touma, quien no permitiría que su único hijo estuviera con un ángel- que debo hacer? Debo olvidarlo?-

Siempre se había dicho que cuando llovía es porque alguien lloraba, shuichi estaba arriba de un techo cubriéndose de la lluvia con sus blancas alas, no podía parar de llorar se culpaba por sentir todo aquel amor por yuki, sería castigado? O su dios ryuichi, lo dejaría pasar?.  
-Yuki..Por que tuvo que pasar esto? Por que te conocí? Me gustaría que esto fuera una simple ilusión, pero se que es real, mañana vendrá hiro y nos iremos…pero no quiero irme- era tan triste ver aquel hermoso ser, con ese rostro, la lluvia no paraba deseaba verlo por ultima vez, pero eso no pasaría nunca más o al menos eso creía…solo le quedaría el recuerdo de aquel demonio al que llego amar.  
La lluvia había parado, pero el día estaba tan triste como shuichi, faltaban pocas horas para irse, pronto llegaría hiro y desaparecerían hasta llegar a su mundo donde seguiría haciendo lo mismo de siempre…guiar almas.

-tengo que encontrarlo, despedirme de él, alguna vez volverá, lo estaré esperando no importa el tiempo que demore- sentía la presencia de shuichi, muy cerca, venia del parque donde lo había visto por primera vez…ahí estaba, pero había otro ángel- llegue tarde- casi en susurro.  
-estas listo?- mirando a su compañero que no lucia muy bien,- por que te ves tan triste?  
-yo solo…deseo quedarme un poco más-  
-por que?- quiso saber su amigo.  
-nada en especial- mirando a otro lado, para que su amigo no viera la lagrima que salía rodando por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente, antes de ver la silueta que se encontraba debajo de un árbol- "yuki"-  
-nos vamos?-  
-vete tu primero quiero ver algo antes de irme-  
-pero- lo miro a los ojos, algo le molestaba a su querido compañero –esta bien- mientras comenzaba a desparecer.  
-nos veremos enseguida-

Yuki comenzó a acercarse , su frió rostro era en ese momento tan triste como el de shuichi.  
-yuki, por que viniste?- comenzaba a llorar.  
-tenia que despedirme- acercándose y abrazándolo dulcemente, tenia que verte por ultima vez, no te vayas…quédate aquí-  
-eso no puede ser posible, nunca estaríamos tranquilos-  
-yo te protegería mi querido ángel-  
-lo siento-  
Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, que luego de unos minutos, se separaron, shuichi apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio mientras este comenzaba a acariciarlo.- no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte…-  
-quédate entonces- secando las lagrimas de los ojos  
-no puedo ya se hace tarde…- shuichi comenzaba a elevarse, sus alas se habían abierto, lo hacian lucir tan bello, inocente, tan triste…- yukiii…te amo…- extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de su amado demonio…  
-te estaré esperando, no importa o que demores, mi amor nunca cambiara, te amo mi bello shuichi-  
Ya no se verían más, estaba realmente dolido por que su amado lo había dejado.  
-shuichi!!!!-

¿Fin XD?, ya no

Continuara.

Matta ne!!

Gracias por leer n.n y los review n.n

N/A: bueno ya-aclarandome la garganta para decir algo- hay continuación!!! Ya que tanto lo desearon ahora estoy escribiendo u.u , si y además mi onee K me tiene a punta de pistola escribiendo 3 finales mas de otros fic u.u.

Guaaaaaaaa mi se muereu.u

Pero a me alegro que les alla gustado este fic y supuesto final el cual no era n.n


	4. Triste reencuentro

Bueno aqui estoy nuevamente, y como me lo pidieron continue el fic n.n

bueno esto deveria haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo, pues estos 3 capitulos los habia escrito hace unos 2 años en mi cuadernito y y luego al pc , pero nunca me habia dignado a subirlo n.n pero lo hice y note que les gusto, por lo menos sus reviews fueron buno n.n asi que aquie les dejo el cuarto capitulo.

Gravitation no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.

Bello ángel 2

Nuestro triste reencontró.

"Bien todos saben que un demonio y un ángel nunca podrán estar juntos, pues son unas especies que nunca podrían convivir correctamente, pero que pasaría si un demonio rompe con todas las reglas para poder estar con el ser que ama…"

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había vuelvo al cielo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría encerrado, sin poder salir por ultimo a disfrutar de la belleza del paraíso?, todo eso se le pasaba por la mente.

No recordaba con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en su regreso, solo había visto a kami-sama muy triste en compañía de los ancianos, quienes tenían un semblante muy serio y frio, tanto Hiro como Shuichi sintieron miedo enseguida, pero fue el peli rosa quien fue rápidamente conducido a otro lugar.

Allí escucho todo lo que se le acusaba y recibió en silencio su castigo…pero luego se llevaría a cabo la verdadera sentencia, solo debían poner los ancianos todo en orden y la existencia de aquel ángel solo sería un recuerdo.

Shuichi no pudo desmentir nada… pues todo era cierto, ahora se encontraba encerrado en una celda, sellada, con una pequeña ventana que daba vista al jardín del paraíso, donde desde el día que había sido encerrado, pasaba observando en silencio en cantando una suave melodía.

Su bello rostro desde el día de su regreso, nunca más volvió a mostrar aquella bella sonrisa que le era característica suya, sino ahora siempre se mostraba triste y en ocasiones con lágrimas que adornaban tan bello rostro.

Unos pasos ligeros se escuchaban en el pasillo, cosa que lo logro escuchar el peli rosa, quien no cambio su expresión, pero si dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, pues en sus manos había tenido una pequeña libreta donde había estado escribiendo o dibujando, hasta que aquella voz tan familiar se hizo presente en el silencioso lugar.

-Shuichi…-dijo despacio, mirándole tiernamente. Como le dolía ver a su amigo y hermano… en aquel frio y horrendo lugar…pero nada podía hacer, ya lo había intentado y solo hace poco se había enterado del porque estaba Shuichi allí, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, incluso aun no terminaba de creérselo, es que era imposible de que su Shuichi hubiera hecho amistad con un demonio, eso era imposible, pues sabia como él les temía, pero cuándo se lo había preguntado, cuando había deseado oír desmentir tal cosa , solo había oído el silencio por parte de su amigo, de hecho las pocas veces que tenía la oportunidad de verle, Shuichi nunca le había hablado, solo le quedaba contemplando, le regalaba una forzada sonrisa y nada mas…ya extrañaba su vocecita y eso le entristecida… por ese motivo estaba hoy nuevamente en ese lugar, esperanzado de poder oír por fin aquella hermosa voz que tanto amaba.

Mirándole con una bella sonrisa, Shuichi ahora le observaba, incluso se había puesto de pie y se había acercado hasta el borde de aquella barrera que les separaba.

-Shuichi… ¿por qué? se que debes estar cansado de la misma pregunta por parte de mi, pero…pero aun no logro entender, no logro creer que tu hayas tenido aquella amistad, sabias que no lo podías hacer, sabias que eso es imposible y aun así lo hiciste… ¿porque es verdad todo aquello?-le miro esperanzado de lograr por fin escuchar la negación por su parte, pero ver sonreír nuevamente a su amigo y dedicarle tan mirada le desconcertó aun mas…

-Hiro…porque todo es tan difícil, que importa si haya tenido su amistad, el fue bueno, amable, me ayudo cuando aquellos demonios estuvieron a punto de cortarme las alas…incluso les elimino, entonces… ¿por qué debía de temerle a él, porque no debía aceptarle como amigo, porqué no podía nacer en mi un sentimiento de amor hacia él?-hablo tranquilamente, mirándole dulcemente, para luego desviar la mirada y caminar hacia aquella pequeña ventanita que le dejaba ver parte de aquel hermoso jardín.

-Pero sabias que al final el se enteraría de aquello, sabias que al regresar te esperaría un castigo como este, ¿entonces porque lo hiciste?-volvió a preguntar, tristemente.

-Porque debía saber yo que el se enteraría, bueno, y si lo hacía, no me importaba en ese momento, como aun lo sigo sintiendo, recibir el castigo, pues yo se que aquello, no fue un error…-finalizo en voz baja, mientras su mirada se entristecida y vagaba por alguna parte del lugar.

-Shuichi!, sabias que kami-sama siempre te vigilaba, sabias que él en cada momento tenía sus ojos puestos en ti…-fue interrumpido por los ojos llenos de sorpresa por parte del ojo amatistas.

-¿Porque…el me vigila?, nunca…nunca me di cuenta de aquello-dijo suave, mientras volvía y quedaba frente a Hiro, quien le miraba hecho pedazos.

-Eso…-de pronto se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas…había desobedecido las palabras de kami-sama…pero no podía quedarse en silencio -tu eres uno de los ángeles más preciados para él y lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que ocupas un lugar en el corazón de nuestro Sakuma-sama y que por aquello siempre te estaba vigilando.

-Yo…nunca me di cuenta de aquello…-susurro, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a la ventana y se ponía a tararear la canción que había cantado en el lago aquel día cuando deseaba ver a aquel demonio rubio.

¿Porque a veces era alguien tan distraído?, porque nunca se había percatado de aquello, bueno en parte si, puesto que sabía que él era tratado de una manera muy cariñosa por kami-sama, pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente, que el motivo de aquello, era que él era especial para el… Debia haber alguna razón para aquello, pero algo le decía que mejor no lo preguntaba…

De pronto otros pasos se hicieron notar en los pasillos, y cuando volvió el rostro hacia Hiro, vio que este hacia una reverencia, y luego veía aparecer a la hermosa figura de kami-sama, quien se detuvo al lado de hiro y le miraba tranquilo y sonriente.

-¿Como estas mi precioso Hiroshi?-su voz era tan bella y suave, resultaba ser una hermosa melodía que era cantada por un bello ángel.- ¿Nuevamente visitando a mi bello Shuichi?-pregunto mientras se adentraba sin problemas por aquella barrera que separaba a ambos amigos.

-Mi señor…¿cuánto tiempo deberá permanecer aquí?-se aventuro a preguntar, mirando a Shuichi quien les daba la espalda a ambos.

-Eso… no sabría decírtelo mi bello ángel…-hablo calmado-ahora, serias tan amable de dejarnos a solas, por favor-le regalo una sonrisa.

-Eh… claro mi señor, como usted desee…-respondió, sin antes darle una última mirada a su amigo- Shuichi… cuando antes te vendré a visitar nuevamente, adiós-dicho esto se fue del lugar, dejando a ambos a solas.

Kami-sama, quien vestía unas bellas ropas blancas, e iba adornado con joyas de oro tanto en sus cabellos como cuello, comenzó a acercarse hasta Shuichi quien aun no se había volteado en ningún momento a verle, le rodio por el cuello con sus finos brazos y deposito un dulce beso en su frente, mientras hacía que el peli rosa se levantara y luego le abrazaba por la cintura, viendo aquel rostro vacio de sentimientos ahora hacia él.

-¿Porque ahora no me muestras aquel bello brillo en tus ojos? Mi pequeño…se que debes estar furioso conmigo…-fue interrumpido, por la suave voz de Shuichi, quien fijo sus ojos violetas en los de Sakuma-sama

-Mi señor, yo no siento tal cosa hacia usted, pues se que este era el castigo que se me daría, e hice todo sabiendo que esto tarde o temprano llegaría.

-Pero…-acariciándole el suave rostro con dulzura-porque te dejaste tentar.

-No fue tentación mi señor, ya se los dije una y otra vez, aquel demonio no hizo nada para que yo cayera en sus redes, el solo se comporto tan amable y dulce conmigo y eso hizo que yo lograra confiar en él.

-¿Aun seguirás manteniendo en secreto el nombre de aquel demonio?-pregunto tranquilo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Shuichi, quien rápidamente lo evadió.

-Si.-fue lo único que dijo, mientras se trataba de apartar de aquellos brazos que le rodeaban, pero no logro soltarse de ellos.

-¿Y te molestaría saber que yo sé quién es?, sabes que yo siempre te estuve vigilando, así que se quien es aquel bello demonio que conquisto tu corazón, y por lo mismo en un principio todo aquello me preocupo, pero vi sinceridad y muchos cambios en el, por lo que decidí quedarme tranquilo, pero nunca pensé que los ancianos lograran descubrirlo también.

-Entonces usted sabe que es-kami-sama puso dos dedos sobre sus labios, para silenciarle.

-No digas su nombre aquí, hay muchos oídos deseosos de entregar aquella información, y no deseo que tu fin llegue, por eso ahora me encuentro aquí mi bello ángel, vengo a proponerte algo, se que quizás te rehúses, pero es la única manera de hacer tiempo.

-Dígame…

-Deseo que bajemos juntos a la tierra, no sé si te has enterado por parte de Hiroshi, pero ahora el mundo humano es un completo caos. Muchas almas de mis bellos angelitos ahora vagan sin rumbo y sin poder regresar, muchos demonios han cortados sus alas, y ellos desean volver.

-Pero… se supone que no hay nada que se pueda hacer después de eso, el alma seguirá vagando o acaso era ¿mentira?

-Crees que yo me quedaría siempre de brazos cruzados, viendo como mis pequeños y bellos ángeles iban perdiendo su libertad por aquellos demonios, pues muy equivocado estas, todo el tiempo he pasado buscado alguna forma de hacerlo y por fin lo encontré, por eso ahora deseo bajar y traerles de vuelta, mi bello Shuichi… serias amable y me acompañarías, temo dejarte solo.

Shuichi no sabía que responder, pues por un lado, su corazón lo único que deseaba era bajar y ver nuevamente a aquel rubio que le robaba toda la alegría y pensamiento, pero otra parte de el, temía verle y saber que todo había resultado ser un simple juego por su parte de aquel Joven príncipe.

-Mi señor…yo…no deseo volver a bajar.-bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Se que lo que me dices no es cierto, puedo leer tu duda en tu bello rostro, ¿acaso tienes miedo de volver a ver?-pregunto, tomando su mentón con suavidad, para que Shuichi le viera a los ojos.

-En parte si…-susurro apenado.

-¿Y por qué?-le miro fijamente a aquellos ojos amatistas.

-No lo sé…-desvió la mirada-solo...sé que una parte de mi desea verle, pero otra tiene miedo.

-**B**ueno, con eso me das a entender que deseas bajar-sonrió tiernamente, mientras le atraía más a su cuerpo y besaba aquellos labios, y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Señor…-miro sonrojado a Sakuma –sama, para luego apartarle y afirmarme contra la pared.

-Ahora me marcho mi bello ángel, iré a dejar todo listo para nuestro descenso y volveré cuanto antes por ti-volvió a acercarle , le acaricio el rostro, y traspaso la barrera, sin antes, darle una barrita de chocolate en secreto, recibiendo una bella sonrisa de Shuichi como agradecimiento.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en aquel tan solitario sitio. Shuichi a paso lento se acerco hasta la ventana y veía como las nuevas almas eran conducidas por los jardines.

Cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nuevamente volviera Sakuma-sama, eso no lo supo, pero si le pareció una eternidad, pero se sintió nuevamente feliz de tener compañía… sentir como aquellos brazos le rodeaban y susurraban que ya todo estaba listo para su partida.

Y así fue… de pronto ambos fueron cubiertos por unas brillantes sombras de luz y luego cuando Shuichi abrió los ojos ya se encontraban en la tierra.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el viento mecía los cabellos de ambos, quienes vestían ropas ligeras, junto con un abrigo blanco.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí…-dije suavemente, mientras cogía de la mano a Shuichi, y comenzaban a caminar-primero quiero que vayas a visitar a aquel anciano…te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo.

-Está bien-sabía perfectamente el porqué, sabía que su tiempo ya se había acabado ya hace tiempo, y solo su fuerza de voluntad lo seguían dando fuerzas para mantenerse vivo o mejor dicho sus ganas de verle y despedirse.

Fue así que comenzaron a caminar por las trascurridas calles, recibiendo miles de miradas oscuras… las que causaban miedo en Shuichi pero estar tomado de la mano por kami-sama, eso le hacía estar más tranquilo, pasaron por varios lugares, antes de llegar finalmente a aquel callejón donde encontraron a aquel anciano como siempre, todo sucio, y tapado por unos cartones.

Enseguida reconoció a su bello ángel y se enderezo y le saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pequeño, hasta que por fin apareces nuevamente, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba…-decía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero fue Shuichi quien rápidamente se le acerco y le abrazo, para así evitar que se levantara.

-No ocupe mas de sus energías señor…-susurro amablemente, mientras como era su costumbre de aquel abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto, sacaba unos panecillos y se los entregaba al anciano, el cual los recibió agradecido y comenzó a comer despacito… sin separar sus ojos cansados del rostro de Shuichi.

-Me alegro haber podido verte… solo por ti no había abandonado aun este oscuro mundo, deseaba despedirme, por si luego no te encontraba allí arriba-sonrió y dio un largo suspiro, mientras nuevamente se cobijaba entre los brazos de Shuichi y lentamente iba abandonando este mundo.

Las lágrimas de aquel peli rosa salían sin parar, teniendo aun entre sus brazos, el cuerpo que descansaba con una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro, ahora para siempre. La mano en su hombro le devolvió a la realidad, volteando y viendo la mirada dulce de kami-sama.

-Debemos continuar…-susurro, mientras separaba a Shuichi de aquel cuerpo ya sin vida…y tapaba luego, sin antes hacer notar a unos transeúntes de si final.

Nuevamente caminaban pero esta vez con un rumbo fijo, aquel parque donde el bello lago estaba siendo bañad por el hermoso reflejo de la luna.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una banca y se dejaron relajar por la agradable brisa que en ese momento se hacia presente, hasta que de pronto una fuerte presencia se hizo notar con gran nitidez a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Kami-sama enseguida rodio con sus brazos protectoramente a Shuichi quien pudo ver a un hombre rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro , quien venía a paso lento acercándose.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano llegarías nuevamente mi bello Ryuichi-su voz resonó en aquel solitario lugar, mientras aquellos ojos se clavaban en el peli verde, quien simplemente le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Claro que bajaría, o crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como tus demonios se entretienen quitándoles la libertad a mis bellos angelitos-contesto tranquilamente, mientras se ponía de pie, quedando frente al demonio todo poderoso Lucifer o también conocido como Tohma quien de pronto rodio por la cintura al peli verde y beso, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida del peli rosa, quien estaba quieto y sin hacer ruido.-No cambias Tohma-dijo luego de que sus labios fueran liberados.

-Porque tendría que cambiar, mis sentimientos por ti nunca lo harán y lo sabes… a pesar de todo te sigo amando aunque sé que tu no piensas igual-dijo tranquilo, mientras sus ojos ahora si se clavaban en Shuichi, ampliándose aun mas su sonrisa- ¿y quien es esta belleza que te acompaña Ryuichi?-sus ojos no se separaban de los ojos violetas de Shuichi, eran como si estuviera leyéndole sus pensamientos a través de ellos… mas también ver aquella sonrisa le daba miedo al peli rosa.

-Pues…él es…-mirando a Shuichi- mí preciado angelito… -decía mientras volvía y abrazaba protectoramente a Shuichi.

-Y acaso tú preciado angelito no tiene nombre-pregunto con voz tranquila.

Una extraña sensación en su pecho le decía que debía subir al mundo humano, que debía dejar de estar encerrado solo pensando en aquel bello ángel que le había robado su corazón.

Y así fue se dejo llevar por aquella extraña sensación que le fue guiando lentamente hasta aquel parque, donde fue invadido por una gran cantidad de recuerdos, donde su bello ángel peli rosa había cantando una bella melodía para él, y donde luego le había visto marchar. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual desapareció enseguida siendo llevada por el viento que se hizo notar con fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando noto aquella tan familiar presencia y aroma que adornaba aquella noche… su corazón había comenzado a latir exageradamente rápido, lleno de emoción, mientras sus ojos buscaban rápidamente a aquel ser que era dueño de aquella hermosa y pura presencia, fue entonces que los vio, pero su corazón rápidamente se detuvo al ver al otro sujeto que estaba junto a Shuichi y el otro ser devino, era su padre, aquel ser a quien tanto…temía e incluso llegaba ahora a odiar, pues se había enterado de cosas que estaba haciendo en secreto, solo para torturar aun mas a los ángeles que bajaban al mundo humano.

Miro unos segundo a Tohma para luego tomar de la mano a Shuichi y comenzar nuevamente a acercarse hasta el.

-Bueno… vamos mi belleza preséntate tu…-le sonrió, tratándole de calmar, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no lograría mucho.

Lentamente Shuichi se acerco aun mas al rubio, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, extendió su mano

- etto… mucho gusto, me llamo Shuichi-digo despacio.

El rubio de ojos verdes le dedico una tierna sonrisa , mientras tomaba aquella mano entre las suyas- asique Shuichi, bonito nombre… así que eras tu con quien mi bello hijo pasaba el tiempo aquí arriba.

Esas palabras pusieron el alerta enseguida a Ryuichi, quien rápidamente intento separarles, pero el grito de dolor por parte de Shuichi le sorprendió e hizo que sus alas salieran a la vista y una potente luz cubriera el cuerpo de Tohma, quien finalmente soltó la mano de Shuichi, quien corrió a cobijarse entre los brazos de Kami-sama, quien le acariciaba los cabellos, sin despegar sus amenazantes ojos de Tohma.

Duele… duele-era lo único que Shuichi decía una y otra vez entre los brazos de Sakuma-sama, quien miraba enfadado a Tohma quien mantenía su tranquila sonrisa.

-¿¿¡¡Que le hiciste!!??-pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Shuichi la cual se cubría con la otra mano y pudo ver como en el dorso de la mano había una marca de una estrella de David como una quemadura.

-Jajajaj bueno eso es el castigo por hacer cambiar a mi preciado hi…- no alcanzo a terminar pues un fuerte golpe por la espalda le hizo perder casi el equilibrio… cuando recobro su postura, vio como Yuki ahora era quien tenía entre sus brazos a un adolorido y débil Shuichi.

-Eres un maldito!!! Cómo pudiste hacerle esto!!!-grito enfurecido, mientras apretaba el débil cuerpo del peli rosa, quien débilmente decía su nombre y le veía con unos cristalinos ojos violetas.

-Vamos no es para tanto, solo le hice un hechizo que ira consumiendo lentamente su estúpida e inútil vida.-dijo mientras se levantaba de hombro.

Un nuevo grito por parte de Shuichi alerto a ambos, Ryuichi tomo enseguida su mano y vio como la quemadura iba avanzando por su mano…Rápidamente Yuki se la llevo a su boca y mordió aquella herida y dejo que sangrara para luego morderse su lengua y dejar caer su sangre sobre la herida, esperanzado de que su sangre lograra vencer aquel hechizo, pero la voz de Tohma le dio enseguida la respuesta que no deseaba saber.

-Crees que tu inútil sangre podrá derrotar aquel poderoso hechizo, jajaj que inocente eres, pues aquello no tiene vuelta atrás, aquel inútil ángel ya no tiene más oportunidades para seguir con vida-dijo mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada, la cual fue silenciada por un poderoso rayo que lanzo Ryuichi, quien enseguida se lanzo contra él y comenzaron una rápida y peligrosa lucha, donde plumas blancas y negras comenzaban a cubrir el cielo nocturno.

-Llévatelo a algún lugar seguro, yo pronto estaré con ustedes…-se escucho la agitada voz de kami-sama, y enseguida Yuki hizo lo que se le pidió, tomando en brazos aquel débil cuerpo, expandió sus hermosas alas negras y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

Continuara.

N/A: bueno aquí otro capitulo.

Shu: estoy muerta de tanto escribir u.u no se vale.. estuve toda la santa tarde sentada frente al pc escribiendo, solo porque ustedes me pidieron continuación!!

Solo espero que sea de su agrado n.n


	5. La verdad de todo

Bueno aquí nuevamente, con mi quinto capítulo, que me a estado dando vueltas en la cabeza hace rato, jijij

Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando, y no creo se halla notado tanto el cambio de narración XD que sufrí desde los primeros capítulos y en el cuarto, y si lo hicieron espero que sea para bien, pues como ya dije antes, esos capítulos, habían sido escritos hace ya 2 años atrás en mi pc, y solo hace unos días retome este fic, solo porque a algunos XD no les gusto ese final tan triste n.n

Bueno sin mas bla bla bla, empiezo a escribir, sin antes decir los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y porque mi mente está loca.

n.n

**Capitulo 5. La Verdad de todo.  
**

Podía sentir, aun ya lejos del lugar, la gran cantidad de energía que estaba siendo liberada en aquella lucha, donde la luz y la oscuridad se hacían notar, peleando por quien era más poderosa,

Mientras Yuki escapaba a toda prisa del lugar, para poner a salvo a Shuichi quien en todo el camino no había dejado de quejarse y veía o más bien sentía como todo su ser iba perdiendo fuerza.

Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo había tomado bastante temperatura y había comenzado a sudar, todo símbolo de que ya una fuerte fiebre le debilitaba aun más.

Finalmente a lo lejos el rubio pudo divisar aquel lugar, donde ya hace tiempo, cuando no deseaba estar encerrado en su oscura habitación, solía pasar el tiempo, un pequeño departamento, donde rápidamente entro y llevo a Shuichi hasta su cama donde le recostó con suma delicadeza, para luego tocarle la frente y darse cuenta de que estaba bastante caliente…iba a salir en búsqueda de un paño mojado, pero el peli rosa le detuvo, tomándole la mano y dedicándole una hermosa mirada.

-Perdóname…mi bello ángel, por no poder ayudarte….-susurro, mientras se acercaba y tomaba su rostro entre sus mano, y acercaba sus labios a los de Shuichi , uniéndolos, reconociéndolos, sintiendo aquel exquisito sabor…que solo aquel angelito era poseedor.

-Yu…ki…-de sus labios, solo salían jadeos, pero logro pronunciar aquel nombre que tanto amaba… y pudo dedicarle una forzada sonrisa aunque llena de dolor…

Sabía que estaba viendo como la vida de aquel angelito lentamente desaparecía frente a sus ojos, y sin poder hacer nada, sentía rabia, impotencia ante aquello, y aun mas, sentía odio por aquel hombre que era el único responsable, de que tan bello ser estuviera sufriendo de ese modo.

Le tomo entre sus brazos y besaba su cabeza, frente, mejilla, para luego volver a recostar, levantarse, sin esta vez dejarle tiempo al peli rosa para que le detuviese y fue así que logro ir hasta el baño y mojar una toalla, la cual al regreso junto a su angelito, tenía la intención de ponérsela sobre la frente, pero verle sentado y con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro le hizo quedar quieto, mas también oír aquella voz salir de sus labios.

-Así que aquí era que te escondías cada vez que subías a este mundo…-dijo suave mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba directo hacia el…-pensaste que yo nunca me enteraría de esto… grave error, dejarte ver una sola vez con ese-señalando al peli rosa quien miraba jadeante, toda la escena-me has desilusionado mi querido hijo, yo que pensé que tu odio hacia estos seres era el mismo que el mío.

-Porque tendría que compartir tu odio hacia ellos, no puedo negar que a un principio, bueno varias años, lo hice, pero ver, encontrar y conocer a este ángel, me hizo cambiar padre- Yuki hablo firmemente mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y llena de odio, pero no pudo moverse del lugar, pues su padre, nuevamente empezaba a caminar, esta vez llegando hasta el joven que se quejaba de dolor en la cama -¡¡Aléjate de él!!-grito, con la intención de lanzarse contra su padre, pero ver al otro rubio tomar del cuello con tanta facilidad a Shuichi le dejo nuevamente congelado.

-Das un paso más y ahora mismo le mato ¿quieres eso?-le amenazo, mientras le lamia la mejilla a Shuichi- veo que este débil cuerpo no lograra seguir manteniéndose vivo por mucho tiempo, lastima mi preciado hijo, pero…sabes algo… no hay mayor satisfacción para mi, que ver a un ángel quitarle su pureza…asique te daré ese regalo antes de que lo pierdas para siempre, ¿qué te parece?-sonrió mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña pastilla y se la metía a la boca, para luego colocar toda su mano sobre el rostro de Shuichi y este se iluminaba, sacándole un grito de dolor nuevamente al ángel. Yuki iba nuevamente a intentar lanzarse contra Tohma por aquello, pero su mirada fría de aquellos ojos verdes le detuvieron en seco.-Como ya te había dicho, un paso más y ahora mismo lo mato.

Acerco a Shuichi contra la pared y comenzó a besarle de una manera salvaje ante los ojos furiosos de Yuki, quien no se atrevía a dar ni un solo movimiento… pero de pronto ver como aquellos ojos violetas se clavaban en los suyos, no pudo ya mas y se lanzo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su padre, quien soltó a Shuichi quien fue rápidamente a sujetado por los brazos de Yuki.

-¡¡¡Lárgate!!! O quieres que yo te de muerte aquí mismo-amenazo furioso, mientras protegía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Shuichi el cual temblaba de una manera impresiónate.

-Yu..ki…due…le…due…le…aaah-se escucho de pronto débilmente de parte de Shuichi, quien apretó entre sus manos la camisa de Yuki, quien enseguida le miro preocupado, y luego a su padre quien solo les miraba con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro-¿¡¡ Que le diste maldito!!?

-Bueno… mmm haber, algo que cree para solo producir excitación en el quien lo tome y además de hacerle otro poco de daño, con esa respuesta te basta mi bello Eiri- respondió tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola, donde aparecía Sakuma-sama- Creo que tardaste en llegar mi amado Ryuichi –dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso y desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Ryuichi, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel beso, sus ojos estaban clavados en Shuichi, quien seguía quejándose…y ahora lucia mas acalorado que antes…eso le dio enseguida a entender que le estaba pasando, y por mas que le doliera decir lo que segundos luego dejaría oír, solo así el cuerpo de Shuichi podría descansar y relajarse.

-Eiri…-dijo suavemente, mirándole con tristeza-por favor recuéstale por un momento, debo decirte algo.

Yuki no tardo en hacer aquello que aquel bello ser le decía, y enseguida esta a su lado, bastante alejado de los oídos de Shuichi, aunque ellos podían oír perfectamente sus quejas y gritos de dolor.

-¿Que desea decirme?-interrogo enseguida, pues no quería estar otro segundo lejos de su ángel.

-Pues… sabes perfectamente lo que le a dado tu padre… por favor… quítale ese malestar que ahora está sintiendo… además… que deseo decirte algo más acerca de este bello ser que tienes a tu lado-mirando a Shuichi – bueno…esto es un secreto incluso para los ancianos en el cielo, solo su amigo Hiroshi lo sabe…

-Podrías decirme rápidamente todo, y son darle tantas vueltas-dijo cortante.

-Bueno, este ángel… no lo es enteramente.

-A que te refieres-

-El joven Shuichi Shindou, a quien realmente le pertenece el alma de ese ángel, aun está vivo. Mi bello ángel sufrió un grave accidente, dejándole en coma, por alguna razón su alma llego hasta el paraíso y por milagro fui yo quien se percato de todo y le deje convertirse en un ángel, si los ancianos se hubieran dado cuenta de todo esto, hubieran eliminado su alma pues ellos no creen en las segundas oportunidades que tienen aquellas almas que son trágicamente arrancadas de sus cuerpos, por eso no debemos permitir que muera, no podemos dejar que su energía termine, el debe volver a la vida.

-¿Lo… que me estás diciendo es cierto?-pregunto incrédulo...dedicándole una mirada a Shuichi quien se revolcaba en la cama de dolor.- dices… que el… aun está vivo…como humano?

-Así es…bueno, si se puede decir vivo estar en estado de coma-dice triste, mientras se escucha un fuerte grito nuevamente por parte de Shuichi quien se enderezo y miro a ambos de una manera extraña…jadeante….-creo que ya no puede aguantar aquella tormenta, ve y quítasela… sabes a que me refiero-dije de pronto al ver el rostro de Yuki.

-¿Y tú?-se aventuro a preguntar.

-Quieres que yo lo tome , crees que el desea que yo lo haga, estas equivocado, ah , se me olvidaba decir algo, debes darle luego las gracias… el protegió hasta el final el nombre de aquel demonio que había entablado amistad con él, aunque el pequeño se llevo unos castigos por parte de los ancianos que no deseo recordar, por eso tu eres quien debe tenerle, el te ama…-dicho esto desapareció del lugar, dejando un bello espectáculo de plumas blancas cayendo en toda la habitación.-solo trátale con delicadeza-se escucho lejano.

Lentamente se aproximo hasta donde Shuichi le esperaba, y cuando el rubio se sentó en la cama a su lado, enseguida fue rodeado por los delgados brazos de Shuichi.

-Yu…ki…yo…-le silencio con sus labios… recostándole sobre la cama…era un beso lleno de amor, ternura, pasión, un beso como nunca antes le había dado, un beso que siempre deseo darle a aquel ángel que le había descongelado su corazón y le había enseñado aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por él amor.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, mientras veía aquella extraña pasión que había poseído a Shuichi, quien había reemplazado los gemidos de dolor, por gemidos de placer, al sentir como las manos de aquel demonio a quien amaba le recorría con tal pasión su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquella suave y algo fría mano se metía debajo de su delgada playera blanca y comenzaba a torturar una de las tetillas, soltando otro gemido… que fue luego silenciado por los labios de Yuki…

Era un momento que Yuki nunca había creído que llegaría a pasar, nunca s había imaginado poseer a un ángel, pero con amor, sin ganas de producirle daño y luego su desaparición.

Su mano izquierda, lentamente comenzó a bajar por su entre piernas y acariciaba su miembro por sobre el blanco pantalón… logrando sentir más jadeos que se ahogaban en su propia boca, mientras notaba como en cada instante, tras cada caricia ese bultito iba despertando mas y mas, y deseaba salir de aquella apretada tela.

Pues eso hizo enseguida, apartando sus labios y dejando ya una muy endurecida tetilla, comenzó la tarea de quitarle la ropa, con lentitud, admirando aquel bello rostro que le miraba todo sonrojado, y deseoso de más caricias.

Completamente desnudo Shuichi le miraba suplicante, jadeante…por lo que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, y comenzar a besarle nuevamente, mientras esta vez comenzaba a masturbar su miembro...mordiendo despacio aquellos exquisitos labios, para luego reemplazarlo por su cuello, donde dejaba marcas rosadas tras cada sorbo que le daba a aquella sensible y suave piel, hasta que llego a la otra tetilla que esperaba su tortura.

La comenzó a lamer, sin dejar la tarea de masturbar su miembro, mordiéndola, lamiéndola, retorciéndola con suavidad, sacando gemidos que inundaban de una bella melodía aquella habitación…

-Aaahhh…yu…aaaa ki…-era lo único que se lograba oír de aquella boca, tras cada caricia que el rubio le daba.

Finalmente su boca llego hasta aquel erecto miembro el cual enseguida comenzó a lamer en toda su longitud, logrando hacer que Shuichi arqueara su espalda de tanto placer, comenzó a lamer su punta, y luego la metió por completo en su boca, jugando con su lengua, y luego comenzando a meter y sacar… escuchando los gemidos que iban aumentando a medida del ritmo que su boca tomaba…hasta que recibió el primer orgasmo de Shuichi en su boca… bebiendo toda aquella esencia, para seguir acariciándole, pero ahora llevando sus dedos a la boca entre abierta de Shuichi , y comenzando a meter uno tras uno para que este los lamiera y luego comenzara a llevarlos a la parte trasera de Shuichi, donde de una manera muy lenta comenzó a meter uno, sintiendo enseguida un gemido de dolor por parte de Shuichi.

-Aahh due…le…-

-Solo… relaje-fue lo único que dijo, mientras movía en su interior bastante estrecho su dedo, para luego introducir el segundo… repitiendo la misma operación, y finalmente el tercero, donde los movía en su interior, tocando sus paredes internas, y logrando agrandar lo bastante, para que al final el pudiera ingresar.

Lentamente los retiro del interior, para bajarse rápidamente sus pantalones y acomodarse entre sus piernas…y mirándole dulcemente comenzar a penetrarle, juntando sus labios, donde el grito por parte de Shuichi se apago, mientras este clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de Yuki, quien también se había quitado la camisa…quedando por un momento quieto, mientras el cuerpo de Shuichi se acostumbraba a aquella invasión, y luego comenzaba a moverse lentamente, pero luego aquel ritmo fue en aumento, llenando la habitación de los gemidos de ambos…

Una entrega total de amor, se hacía presente en aquella habitación, donde seres muy distintos se unían…

El ritmo de cada envestida en cada momento iba aumentando mas y mas, llegando aun mas profundo…sintiendo el rubio que pronto acabaría …y así fue… pero por parte de ambos, donde el orgasmo les alcanzo u ambos soltaron su semilla, Yuki donde de el peli rosa, y el ángel sobre su abdomen…

Sus respiraciones agitadas… aun permanecían abrazadas… besándose, para luego Yuki retirarse despacio de su interior dejando tras su salida, un camino liquido blanquecino y un jadeo de Shuichi… recostándose a su lado abrazándole… y cubriendo su bello cuerpo con una sabana….

-Te amo…-susurro en su oído.

-yu…ki…-no logro más palabras de Shuichi, pues este había caído rendido, ante todo lo pasado…mas también del dolor que había aguantado.

-Descansa…-le hablo al oído, para luego besarle, y percatarse que Sakuma-sama ya había regresado- ¿que…haremos ahora?-interrogo, mirándole directamente a aquel rostro que demostraba una profunda tristeza, al momento de mirar a aquel ser que descansaba entre los brazos de Yuki.

-Esperar a que despierte, esperar que no sea ya tarde para unir nuevamente su alma a su cuerpo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Kami-sama dijo, para luego retirase de la habitación y tomar asiente en uno de los sillones que adornaban el living de aquel departamento.

Solo había una oportunidad y todo se sabría cuando Shuichi abriera nuevamente sus ojos…

Continuara.

Shu: Bueno, haber n.n son las 12:30 am, estoy sin luz, porque hubo un apagon, por alegría mi note tenia su batería cargada, pero me gasto mis ojitos u.u

Bueno, espero que este capitulo, les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por quienes lean este fic n.n de verdad muchas gracias.

Bueno amo hacer lemon, aunque se que este salió muy rapidin… pero, se suponía que no abria nada de nada, ya que mi angelito shu es y seguiría siendo un puro, jajaj pero al final me tente, n.n

Bueno eso

Onne espero que te guste n.n dedicado a ti .mi linda K que siempre esta a punta de pistola amenazándome que termine mis fic.


	6. El inicio de una nueva vida

Bueno aquí me tiene nuevamente, después de un periodo algo largo por mi parte de no haber escrito la continuación de este fic.

Gomen ¡! No es que no lo quisiera terminar, demo, mi amo y señor me había tenido raptada y no podía hacer esto XD

Pues aquí toy nuevamente con el final de este fic, espero les allá gustado.

Bueno sin mas bla bla bla, empiezo a escribir, sin antes decir los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y porque mi mente está loca.

**Capitulo 6. El inicio de una nueva vida.**

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, a través de la ventana se podía apreciar los primeros rayos de aquel sol que anunciaba que ya había amanecido.

Pero ningún cambio se hacía notar por parte del débil cuerpo que yacía recostado entre los brazos protectores de aquel demonio que deseaba verle despertar.

Kami-sama había entrado silenciosamente a la habitación y se les había acercado… tocando el rostro sudado de Shuichi… quien solo se quedaba despacio.

-ya no nos queda tiempo, debemos realizar la unión cuanto antes- susurraba apenado, mientras observaba aquel rostro que no expresaba más que dolor.- si seguimos esperando a que despierte… esto-tomando la mano de Shuichi la cual ya había sido llenada por el sello que le había puesto Lucifer, aquella estrella de David que se expandía a medida que se apoderaba de la energía espiritual… del ángel-le quitara la vida-mirando triste a Yuki.

-Está bien... usted sabe que eso no es lo que deseo… que debemos hacer ahora- pregunto, mientras abrazaba con amor aquel cuerpo... que respiraba con dificultad.

-Vístelo y nos vamos enseguida al hospital donde yace su cuerpo.

Esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio kami-sana, antes de abandonar la habitación… dejando a Yuki solo, con la tarea de alistar al pequeño…quien mientras era vestido le volvió la conciencia, abriendo sus ojos amatistas, los que se fijaron en los dorados del rubio.

-Yu…yu..ki…-susurro, mientras débilmente levantaba una mano y la llevaba hasta el rostro del demonio, quien ladeo su rostro ante aquel contacto, regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Como estas mi bello angelito-susurra, mientras besa su frente y luego sus labios…sin dejar de verle.

-Due…le…pero…me ...sien...to...can...sa...do…-susurraba entre cordato...mientras intenta sentarse...cosa que Yuki se lo impidió

-Ya pronto pasara... tu solo... relájate…-dice mientras le acaricia dulcemente el rostro y luego le toma delicadamente en brazos llevándole hasta donde esta Ryuichi quien miraba por la ventana.

-Veo que despertó...-acercándose hasta ellos...para luego acariciarle los cabellos- ya pronto todo tu dolor se acabara mi bello ángel... tu solo... sopórtalo un poco mas…

Shuichi solo le regalo una sonrisa con dolor... mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Yuki... gimiendo de dolor y respirando irregular…

El transcurso del camino fue lento... ambos habían sacados sus alas para surcar el cielo…pero no podían ir a gran velocidad puesto que Shuichi podía empeorar.

Fue así que llegaron al hospital…donde el cuerpo en coma de Shuichi descansaba, gracias a una maquina de oxigeno, al suero y medicamentos que se le suministraba allí…

A pesar de todo su belleza era única, tanto aquel cuerpo angelical que tenía en los brazos Yuki, como el cuerpo que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama eran bellos… la única diferencia de ellos, era que el cuerpo humano, tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera rosa, a sujetada en una trenza… y su piel era un poco mas pálida.

-te presento a Shindou Shuichi, la verdadera esencia de aquel ángel que tienes entre tus brazos- susurro Kami-sama , mientras se acercaba a la camilla y acariciaba el rostro del peli rosa que dormía en paz…

-Dime que haremos... y apresúrate... por favor... sus latidos…-

-lo sé…-interrumpió a Yuki, quien besaba la frente del ángel y le miraba con dulzura…- acércate, por favor… lo haremos enseguida, no podemos seguir tentando la suerte de este pequeño… además su estado es grave… -dijo mientras tomaba la mano del ángel…-sabes aunque te seré sincero… temo hacerlo…no sé si el… logre regresar…pero… hay que intentarlo… o de igual manera morirá…-su voz por un segundo sonó entrecortada, pues eso era lo que mas temía, perder a este ángel a quien había cuidado tanto y querido de una manera única.

Yuki se acerco hasta la camilla, en ese momento Shuichi se había dormido ya nuevamente en sus brazos… aunque eso era mejor… así no se enteraba de nada, de lo que pronto sucedería.

Kami-sama puso una de sus manos sobre la frente y le brindo un gran golpe de energía espiritual, solo para lograr que su alma saliera nuevamente… era una acción sencilla pero peligrosa, pues anclar un alma a un cuerpo, por muy que fuera de el mismo, era un movimiento prohibido y peligroso.

El cuerpo que tenía en los brazos Yuki, lentamente comenzó a desaparecer… viendo como kami-sama guiaba el alma hasta el cuerpo que estaba en coma y este comenzaba a anclarse… de manera dificultosa, pues se negaba a veces en entrar totalmente…pero finalmente lo logro…

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo… y aquella maquina, que ahora no monitoreaba ningún signo de vida, cosa que alerto a ambos…

-No…puede…ser…-dijo Yuki, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y tomaba su mano…-por favor pequeño… mi bello angelito, no me dejes…-decía besándole frente-…se que eres fuerte… pele, hazlo…-decía... bajo la triste mirada de Ryuichi-sama, quien estaba a punto de llorar... pero debía ser fuerte.

-Yo…no…puedo hacer nada…mas por el…-se lamentaba en voz baja…triste por aquella perdida, hasta que la primera lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla….pues ya no soportaba el dolor de su corazón y sentirse tan inútil a pesar del rango que tenia.

Yuki, se sentía destrozado… era como si aquel angelito le hubiera dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante desde el día en que se habían separado, pues tenía la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver, pero ahora, sabiendo que lo había perdido…eso solo traía dolor…

-Va…monos…-se escucha despacio…-mientras que Yuki sentía como la temblorosa mano de kami-sama se posaba sobre su hombro…-ya...no tenemos más que hacer aquí…lo…lo lamento.-mirando con una profunda tristeza al demonio rubio.

-Por…que…porque tuvo que suceder esto…-decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro de las lagrimas que corrían sin parar…. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que había llorado y ahora lo hacía con tanta tristeza y naturalidad…por aquel ser que había perdido.

-Vámonos… no sacamos nada quedándonos aquí-susurra tomándole de la mano y comenzando la marcha…-adiós…pequeño…te veré en el cielo… si es que llegas esta vez-susurro echándole la última mirada.

Un demonio y un ángel completamente destrozados… salían por los pasillos de aquel silencioso hospital… invisibles ante las pocas personas que por ahí pasaban… hasta que una gran conmoción les hizo voltear…

Varios doctores corrían en la dirección de la que venían…Un grupo de 4 enfermeras pasaron corriendo por su lado…diciendo que un milagro había ocurrido u eso simplemente a los dos les dejo congelados… se miraron mutuamente y luego corrieron en la dirección donde se hallaba la habitación del joven Shindou Shuichi.

Esta estaba llena de doctores que no podían creer lo que veían y revisaban al pequeño que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama… algo asustado, pero completamente sano… sin ningún daño.

Yuki no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, realmente esto era un milagro… nuevamente volvía a ver aquellos bellos ojos amatistas…volvería a escuchar su vocecita y verle sonreír.

Kami-sama volvió a posar su mano en el hombro del demonio… calmándole un poco, aunque sabía que todo eso era por felicidad.

Esperaron a que todos los doctores a cargo de Shuichi hicieran su trabajo, revisándole y preguntándole mil y una pregunta…aunque Shuichi permanecía en silencio, solo observando a los presentes.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos… Yuki se le acerco... aunque aun de manera invisible. Parándose al lado de la camilla que el peli rosa ocupaba. Este estaba contemplando por la ventana... con la mirada perdida…sin reaccionar…ni haber hablado nada hasta el momento, pero eso cambio, pues su débil y suave vocecita se hizo presente… mientras volteaba el rostro y miraba a los ojos a Yuki.

-Porque ustedes aun siguen aquí... ¿quiénes son?-ahora también miro a Ryuichi, quien estaba a los pies de la camilla.

Ambos se miraron…sorprendidos.

-¿Nos puedes ver?-pregunto kami-sama, mientras se acercaba al lado de Yuki.

-Claro… por qué no debería verles…-ladeo un poquito la cabecita, dejando caer su cabello sobre su rostro, haciéndole lucir realmente bello.

-Entonces…por qué no sabes quienes somos…-pregunto débilmente Yuki, esta vez mirando al suelo…pues no quería escuchar la respuesta... no podía ser que Shuichi, su angelito lo hubiera olvidado…

-eh?... ¿no son doctores cierto? Además no les había visto nunca…pero…-se quedo en silencio mirando el triste rostro de Yuki.-por que está llorando señor- se acerco a él mirándole con notoria preocupación- acaso debería recordarle… es por eso que esta triste.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación…mientras que Ryuichi miraba a ambos…

Yuki por su parte se perdía en los ojos amatistas del peli rosa... aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba, hasta que la voz de kami-sama se hizo presente.

-Yuki… el ya no es aquel ángel del que te enamoraste… este es el verdadero Shuichi, es por eso…perdón…no sabía que esto podía pasar.

Yuki le miro y sonrió tristemente – no te preocupes… por lo menos…el…-no pudo acabar... estaba feliz de que hubiera vivido, pero perder el amor de él, eso era un precio muy grande.

-Señor…-Shuichi le tomaba por el mentón para que le viese- no se ponga triste…no lo sé porque, pero yo…no soporto verle así de triste, eso me hace ponerme triste a mi…siento como si de alguna parte le conociera a pesar de nunca haberle visto, pero no sé el porqué…-hablaba suave con una bella mirada…y luego sin alguna razón le abrazo a Yuki.

Pasaban los días, y ellos siempre estaban junto al peli rosa, que por alguna razón ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ambos, pero para alegría de Yuki, era con quien más se había encariñado, realmente este el Shuichi que ahora estaba frente a él, resultaba ser muy adorable e infantil, pues siempre le pedía a Yuki que le abrazara... y no pedía respuestas del porque solo él podía verlos y no los demás doctores que entraban y salían.

Ahora se encontraba dormido en los brazos del rubio, quien le acariciaba los suaves cabellos, con mucha suavidad, Ryuichi se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón, escuchando los mensajes que le enviaban los molestos ancianos, quienes pedían que regresara, pero el se negaba aun a hacerlo.

-Sabes cuánto tiempo lo tendrás hospitalizado-pregunto de pronto Yuki.

-Pues supongo que hasta que esté realmente bien-sonrió kami-sama.

-Pero el ya lo está o me equivoco.

-Pues no… tu solo espera un poco y te llegara la respuesta-dijo divertido, mientras miraba hacia la puerta, la cual luego se abría y dejaba entrar a un doctor rápidamente Yuki se alejo de Shuichi, quien se despertó por el movimiento… y abrió perezosamente los ojos...mientras se los refregaba…

-ara…-bostezo- eh…hola doctor-sonrió mirando a su doctor de cabecera.

-Hola joven shindou-san… como amaneció hoy- decía viendo su historial del día.

-Bien y aburrido...cuando podre irme a casa-pregunto directo al doctor y luego desviando la mirada hasta Yuki, quien estaba sentado junto a Ryuichi.

-Pues… no veo el porqué debería seguir aquí-sonrió el doctor- le doy de alta, puede irse cuando guste, pero debe ser cuidadoso con lo que hace, recuerde que aun puede sufrir mareos y cosas por el estilo- el doctor le revolvió los cabellos.

-haiiii!! Gracias- decía mientras se levantaba de un saltito y miraba feliz a Yuki-pues entonces comenzare a arreglarme, jejej.

-claro, cuando esté listo pase por mi oficina-sin más salió.

Enseguida Shuichi corrió hasta donde estaba Yuki y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-me…me dieron de alta, wuiiiii!!!, no estás feliz por eso Yuki-le preguntaba mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-claro que si lindura-le beso su mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Shuichi.

-ne, ne… señor Ryuichi…y donde se supone que vivo?-pregunto de pronto, dejando a ambos con unos enormes signos de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

-Eh?... no lo recuerdas acaso?-contesto kami-sama.

-pues no-sonrió.

-Entonces vivirás conmigo-le rodio por la cintura Yuki, y acaricio sus cabellos…-me dijiste que no me alejara de ti, recuerdas?

-eh…yo dije eso?-bromeo-claro que si…-inflo las mejillas.

-entonces vivirás en mi casa… así podre tener una oportunidad para recobrar tu amor, decia mirandole fijo y con una enorme ternura a aquellos hermosos ojos que le hipnotizaban y encantaban.

-¿amor?

-claro, o acaso se me olvido mencionar durante todos estos días… que tu y yo éramos koibitos- sonrió divertido besándole nuevamente la mejilla, obteniendo de nuevo un sonrojo por parte de Shuichi.

-nunca me lo dijiste, malo!!!-se bajo de sus piernas y se sentó en las de Ryuichi-etto… es eso verdad?

-jejeje , claro porque mentiría él en algo así- sonrió acariciándole el rostro de shuchi, este Shuichi era totalmente diferente al angelito que era callado, y timido...este era infantil, y asia que todos se encariñaran con su actitud, realmente era encantador.

-ohhhh…ya veo…pero!!! Eso puede ser posible, somos hombres ...-sonrojado, mirando a Yuki quien no se aguantaba las ganas de reir.

-todo es posible en esta vida, lindura-susurra yuki quien le abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.-esta vida es un milagro para mi...puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella... no crees lo mismo tu, mi bello angelito?-mirando su reflejo en los ojos del peli rosa.

-etto....pero...-sonrojado aun...pero timidamente rodio el cuello del otro y escondio su rostro en el cuello del rubio-haii...si eso significa estar junto a ti yuki...-sonrie algo nervioso-ne, ne, y me diran algun dia el porque nos conocemos?...-mirando a ambos.

-eso...es un hermoso secreto,que haremos nuevamente realidad mi querido y amado angelito.

-mmm angelito, jijiji entonces tu seras mi lindo demonio-sonrie inocentemente,despeinandole los cabellos.

-eso no es niuna mentira-suelta una suave carcajada-un demonio que cayo victima del mas bello encanto de un angel...

Fue asi como la segunda oportunidad del demonio cobro vida… volviendo a tener a aquel amor que le había dado felicidad y dejado aprender lo que eran los sentimientos.

Juntos volvieron a dar vida a aquel profundo sentimiento que se habia formado cuando ambos eran seres que no podian obtener aquella felicidad, por ser seres opuestos...pero ahora... un demonio que habia abandonado a todo...fui feliz por primera vez por el amor que le entrego aquel humano que desconociendo todo lo vivido anteriormente, lo revivio de nuevo.

-Fin-

N/A: ya no me maten por el final… se que fue algo rápido.. nada de algo.. fue demasiado, si lo se y mil disculpas… pero ya dije antes… no tengo tiempo ni para pensar ahora… u.u

Pero por lo menos se entiende… y al final ambos se quedan juntos n.n

Muchas gracias por sus review y por leer esta historia, se les agradece.


End file.
